characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kids For Character
At Six Flags Discovery Kingdom Caring *Nick jr's Gullah Gullah Island #James #Vanessa #Binya Binya *McDonald’s #Ronald McDonald *Rugrats #Tommy Pickles *Bananas in Pyjamas #B1 and B2 *The Raggy Dolls #Princess #Lucy #Claude #Sad Sack #Dotty *Peanuts #Linus Van Pelt #Sally Brown *Lucky Charms #Lucky the Leprechaun *Rupert Bear *Miffy *Strawberry Shortcake *Thomas the Tank Engine Respect *Barney *Paddington Bear *Pingu *Sugar Puffs #Honey Monster #Uggy *Popeye *Moschops #Moschops #Ally *Froot Loops #Toucan Sam *Bug Alert #Doodle Bug #Mystic Mug *Kipper *Herbert the Hedgehog *Waybuloo #Nok Tok #De-Li *The Jetsons #George Jetson *Barney #Baby Bop #BJ Fairness *Lamb Chop's Play-Along! #Lamb Chop *Chorlton and the Wheelies #Chorlton the Happiness Dragon *Dora the Explorer *Dusty The Dinosaur *Geoffrey The Giraffe *Huckleberry Hound *The Tweenies #Bella #Fizz #Jake #Milo *Yo Gabba Gabba! #Muno #Foofa #Pablo *Mr. Blobby *Mister Whiskers *The Shiny Show #Dogsby *The Backyardigans #Tyrone *Kino *Bump *Peanuts #Snoopy #Lucy van Pelt Citizenship *Babar *Spot *Arthur #Arthur #D.W. *Binky Bill *Blue's Clues #Blue #Joe *Garfield *SuperTed *Polka Dot Door #Polkaroo *Charlie Chalk *The Simpsons #Homer Simpson *Tomica World #Mr. T *Frosted Flakes #Tony the Tiger *The Big Garage #Pump *Pokemon #Pikachu *Wallace and Gromit *Bob the Builder *Telebugs #Chip #Samantha #Bug #Mic Responsibility *The Magic School Bus #Ms. Frizzle #Liz the Lizard *Shaun the Sheep *Sesame Street #Big Bird *Scooby Doo *The Flintstones #Fred Flintstone #Barney Rubble *Fun Song Factory #Ozzy Octave *Madeline *Sonic The Hedgehog *Franken Berry *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sooty *Top Cat *Super Mario #Mario *The Cat in the Hat *Fireman Sam *Cheesasaurus Rex *Pillsbury Doughboy *Winnie the Pooh *Santa Clause Trustwortiness *The Puzzle Place #Julie Woo #Leon MacNeal *Yogi Bear and Bobo Bear *Little Bill *Handy Mandy *Huxley Pig *Mog the Forgetful Cat *Theodore Tugboat *Little Einsteins #Leo #Annie #Quincy #June #Rocket *Happy Hippo *Curious George *Rosie and Jim *Trix Rabbit *Dorothy The Dinosaur *Johnson and Friends #Johnson *Peter Rabbit Live-Action Guides #''The Puzzle Place'' © 1996 Lancit Media Productions Ltd #''Barney & Friends'' © 1996 Lyons Partnership, l.p. #''The Magic School Bus'' © 1996 Scholastic Productions, Inc. #''Lamb Chop's Play-Along!'' © 1996 Shari Lewis Enterprises,inc. #''Gullah Gullah Island'' © 1996 Nick Jr. Productions,inc. #''Babar'' © 1996 Nelvana Ltd #''Pillsbury Doughboy'' © 1996 Pillsbury Company #''The Cat in the Hat'' © 1996 Dr. Seuss Enterprises,inc. #''Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Garfield'' © 1996 PAWS, Inc. #''George Jetson'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Kino's Storytime'' © 1996 KCET Productions #''Madeline'' © 1996 DIC Entertainment l.p./Ludwig Bemelmans #''Ronald McDonald'' © 1996 McDonald’s Corporation #''Peter Rabbit'' © 1996 Frederick Warne & Co. #''Scooby-Doo'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Spot'' © 1996 Eric Hill/Salspot/King Rollo Films Ltd #''Thomas the Tank Engine'' © 1996 Britt Allcroft Productions #''Woody Woodpecker'' © 1996 Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. #''Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Dusty The Dinosaur'' © 1996 Abbey Home Entertainment #''SuperTed'' © 1996 Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD #''Rosie and Jim'' © 1996 Ragdoll Productions #''B1 and B2'' © 1996 Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Inc. #''Huckleberry Hound'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Huxley Pig'' © 1996 Rodney Peppe/FilmFair Ltd #''Paddington Bear'' © 1996 Paddington & Co. Ltd/Michael Bond #''Polkaroo'' © 1996 TVOntario in Canada #''Johnson'' © 1996 Film Australia #''Charlie Chalk'' © 1996 Woodland Animations Ltd #''Pingu'' © 1996 Pingu Filmstudio Swizterland/The Pygos Group #''Tommy Pickles'' © 1996 Viacom International Inc. #''Popeye'' © 1996 Associated Artists Productions #''Winnie The Pooh'' © 1996 Walt Disney Productions. Based on the "Winnie the Pooh" works by A.A. Milne and E.H. Shepard. #''Snoopy'' © 1996 Charles M. Schulz/United Feature Syndicate, Inc. #''Lucy van Pelt'' © 1996 Charles M. Schulz/United Feature Syndicate, Inc. #''Bump'' © 1996 Bump Enterprises Ltd/CMTB Animation Songs #It The Character That Count #Six Simple Words #Puzzle Place Theme Songs #Barney Theme #Respect #Cat. Hat./In French, chat chapeau./In Spanish, el gato en un sombrero #Winnie the Pooh #Rumbly in My Tumbly #That Not Fair #Knock on wood #Brontosaurus #Go Underneath the Broomstick #Bananas in Pyjamas Theme #Thomas' Anthem #Spot Theme #We are Kids of Character Videos of Kids for Character *''Kids for Character'' (1996) *''Choices Count'' (1997) Starring of Kids For Character *1. (Trustworthiness) Clips #The Puzzle Place: Accentuate The Positive #Rosie and Jim: Hats #Yogi Bear: Robin Hood Yogi #Johnson & Friends: Going Away #Huxley Pig Go Camping #The Tales of Peter Rabbit *2 (Respect) Clips #Barney: More Barney Songs #Paddington Goes to School #The Jetsons: Wedding Bells for Rosey #Popeye for President #Pingu at School *3. (Responsibility) Clips #The Magic School Bus: Talking Fight #Pillsbury Doughboy #The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair #My Fair Madeline #The Flintstones: The Astra' Nuts #Dr. Seuss The Cat in the Hat #Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *4. (Fairness) Clips #Lamb Chop's Play Along: Do As I Do #Woody Woodpecker #Huckleberry Hound: Sheriff Huckleberry #Bump Has A Funny Day #A Day Full fo Songs #The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: Kiss *5. (Caring) Clips #Gullah Gullah Island: Give Some Care #Bananas in Pyjamas: Wet Paint #A Rugrats Vacation #Ronald McDonald #Thomas the Tank Engine Sing Along: Thomas We Love You *6. (Citizenship) Clips *Babar The Elephant Comes to Africa *Charlie Chalk: Arnolds Night Out *Spot Looks at Colours *Superted: Superted and the Lumberjacks *Garfield Quickie: The Weak Coffee *Polka Dot Door: Polkaroo vs. A Dinosaur DreamWorks Animation and Dr. Seuss Float #Shrek #Donkey #Princess Fiona #Puss in Boots #Gingerbread Man #Alex #Gloria #King Julien #Skipper #Kowalski #Private #Rico #Po #The Cat In The Hat #Sam-I-Am #The Grouchy Guy #The Grinch Laughter Float #Roger Rabbit #Bugs Bunny #Daffy Duck #Elmer Fudd #Porky Pig #Yosemite Sam #Tweety #Sylvester #Foghorn Leghorn #Wile E. Coyote #Speedy Gonzales #Tasmanian Devil #Tom and Jerry #Woody Woodpecker #Winnie Woodpecker #The Pink Panther Muppets and Sesame Street Float #Kermit the Frog #Miss Piggy #Fozzie Bear #Gonzo #Sweetums #The Electric Mayhem #Big Bird #Elmo #Abby Cadabby #Grover #Zoe #Bert and Ernie #Count von Count #Cookie Monster Hanna-Barbera Float #Yogi Bear #Boo Boo #Fred Flintstone #Barney Rubble #Scooby-Doo #Shaggy #George Jetson #Dick Dastardly #Muttley #Huckleberry Hound Dancing Float #Betty Boop #Popeye the Sailor #Bluto #Olive Oyl #Anna #Teresa #Helena #Paddington Bear #Frank #Buster #Miffy #Dora the Explorer Hollywood Disco Float #Crash Bandicoot #Pingu #Hello Kitty #Diego #Curious George #Fievel #Homer Simpson #Marge Simpson #Bart Simpson #Lisa Simpson Peanuts Float #Charlie Brown #Snoopy #Linus van Pelt #Lucy van Pelt #Sally Brown *Shrek, Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda © DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. All Rights Reversed. *Dr. Seuss Characters © Dr. Seuss Enterprises,inc. All Rights Reversed. *Roger Rabbit © Disney/Amblin Entertainment, Inc. Based on Who Censored Roger Rabbit? by Gary K. Wolf. All Rights Reserved. *Looney Tunes © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Tom and Jerry © Turner Entertainment Co. All Rights Reserved. *Woody Woodpecker © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *The Pink Panther © Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Muppets © Jim Henson Company. All Rights Reserved. *Sesame Street © Sesame Workshop Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Hanna-Barbera Characters © Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Popeye and Betty Boop © King Features Syndicate Inc. All Rights Reserved. *The Triplets © Televisió de Catalunya. based on the Books by Roser Capdevila. All Rights Reserved. *Paddington Bear © Paddington and Co. Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *The Koala Brothers © Spellbound Entertainment Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Miffy © Dick Bruna. All Rights Reserved. *Dora The Explorer and Go, Diego, Go! © Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Crash Bandicoot © Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Pingu © The Pygos Group. All Rights Reserved. *Hello Kitty © Sanrio Approval. All Rights Reserved. *Curious George © Houghton Mifflin Harcourt/Margret and H.A. Rey. All Rights Reserved. *An American Tail © Amblin Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. *The Simpsons © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All Rights Reserved. *Peanuts © United Feature Syndicate, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Happiness is a Dream to Everyone The Moive and Live Show with Favourite Characters in Six Flowers. Every Flower have The Character on it Includes Hello Kitty, Sesame Street, Beetlejuice, Pingu, Winnie the Pooh, Shrek and Peanuts Characters #Hello Kitty #Mama and Papa #Miffy #Dora the Explorer #Diego #The Pink Panther #Wallace and Gromit #Shaun the Sheep #Timmy the Lamb #Morph #Chas #Anna #Teresa #Helena #Frank #Buster #The Cat In The Hat #Sam-I-Am #The Grouchy Guy #The Grinch #Spot #Betty Boop #Popeye the Sailor #Bluto #Olive Oyl #Big Bird #Elmo #Abby Cadabby #Grover #Zoe #Bert and Ernie #Count von Count #Cookie Monster #Kermit the Frog #Miss Piggy #Fozzie Bear #Gonzo #Sweetums #Beetlejuice #Pingu #Bugs Bunny #Daffy Duck #Tweety #Sylvester #Tasmanian Devil #Yogi Bear #Boo Boo #Dick Dastardly #Muttley #Huckleberry Hound #Tom and Jerry #Crash Bandicoot #Woody Woodpecker #Winnie Woodpecker #Curious George #Fievel #Homer Simpson #Marge Simpson #Bart Simpson #Lisa Simpson #Paddington Bear #Roger Rabbit #Winnie the Pooh #Tigger #Rabbit #Owl #Piglet #Eeyore #Christopher Robin #Kanga #Roo #Shrek #Donkey #Princess Fiona #Puss in Boots #Gingerbread Man #Alex #Gloria #King Julien #Skipper #Kowalski #Private #Rico #Po #Charlie Brown #Snoopy #Linus van Pelt #Lucy van Pelt #Sally Brown *Hello Kitty © Sanrio Approval. All Rights Reserved. *Sesame Street © Sesame Workshop Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Beetlejuice and Looney Tunes © Warner Bros Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Pingu © The Pygos Group. All Rights Reserved. *Winnie The Pooh © Walt Disney Productions. Based on the "Winnie the Pooh" works by A.A. Milne and E.H. Shepard. All Rights Reserved. *Shrek, Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda © DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. All Rights Reversed. *Peanuts © United Feature Syndicate, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Miffy © Dick Bruna. All Rights Reserved. *Dora The Explorer and Go, Diego, Go! © Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. *The Pink Panther © Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Wallace and Gromit, Shuan the Sheep, Timmy Time and Morph © Aardman Animations Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *The Triplets © Televisió de Catalunya. based on the Books by Roser Capdevila. All Rights Reserved. *The Koala Brothers © Spellbound Entertainment Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Dr. Seuss Characters © Dr. Seuss Enterprises,inc. All Rights Reversed. *Spot © Eric Hill/Salspot Ltd. All Rights Reversed. *Popeye and Betty Boop © King Features Syndicate Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Muppets © Jim Henson Company. All Rights Reserved. *Hanna-Barbera Characters © Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Tom and Jerry © Turner Entertainment Co. All Rights Reserved. *Crash Bandicoot © Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Woody Woodpecker © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Curious George © Houghton Mifflin Harcourt/Margret and H.A. Rey. All Rights Reserved. *An American Tail © Amblin Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. *The Simpsons © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All Rights Reserved. *Paddington Bear © Paddington and Co. Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Roger Rabbit © Disney/Amblin Entertainment, Inc. Based on Who Censored Roger Rabbit? by Gary K. Wolf. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon on Universal Pictuers Video Nickelodeon and Universal brings Home Videos and DVD's in Asia Nickelodeon VHS' and DVDs *Rugrats: Angelica the Divine *Ren & Stimpy: The Classics *Rugrats: Chuckie the Brave *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Meet the Monsters *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Monster's Night Out *Ren & Stimpy: In Disguise *Rocko's Modern Life: Machine Madness *Ren & Stimpy: The Stinkiest Stories *Rugrats: Tommy Troubles *Rugrats: Phil and Lil - Double Trouble *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib *Ren & Stimpy: The Stupidest Stories *Rocko's Modern Life: With Friends Like These... *Hey Arnold!: Urban Adventures *Ren & Stimpy: On Duty *Rugrats: A Baby's Gotta Do What a Baby's Gotta Do *Rugrats: The Santa Experience *A Rugrats Passover *Hey Arnold!: Arnold's Christmas *Rocko's Modern Christmas! *Hey Arnold!: Love Stinks *Hey Arnold!: Partners *Rugrats: Grandpa's Favorite Stories *Rugrats: Return of Reptar *A Rugrats Vacation *Rugrats: Bedtime Bash *CatDog: CatDog Vs. the Greasers *CatDog: Together Forever *Rugrats: Angelica Knows Best *Rugrats: Diapered Duo *Rugrats: Dr. Tommy Pickles *Rugrats: Mommy Mania *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar *SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense *SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Buddies *Rugrats: Kwanzaa *Rugrats: Easter *Rugrats: Christmas *Rugrats: Halloween *SpongeBob SquarePants: Halloween *Ren & Stimpy's Invention *SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash *SpongeBob SquarePants: Deep Sea Sillies *Rugrats: Mysteries *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: When Pants Attack *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Time Warp *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Sea of Trouble Nick jr VHS' and DVDs *Eureeka's Castle: Sing Along with Eureeka *Eureeka's Castle: Wide Awake at Eureeka's Castle *Eureeka's Castle: Christmas at Eureeka's Castle *Gullah Gullah Island: Adventures with Binyah Binyah *Gullah Gullah Island: Sing Along with Binyah Binyah *Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah's Surprise *Gullah Gullah Island: Play Along With Binyah and Friends *Gullah Gullah Island: Dance Along with the Daise Family *Gullah Gullah Island: Christmas *Little Bear: Family Tales *Little Bear: Meet Little Bear *Allegra's Window: Play Along With Allegra & Friend *Allegra's Window: Waiting for Grandma *Allegra's Window: Storytime Singalong *Allegra's Window: Allegra's Christmas *Allegra's Window: Small is Beautiful *Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday *Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's *Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue *Blue's Clues: Story Time *Blue's Clues: Arts & Crafts *Blue's Clues: Magenta Comes Over *Little Bear: Summertime Tales *Little Bear: Kiss for Little Bear *Little Bear: Winter Tales *Little Bear: Friends *Little Bear: Parties & Picnics *Little Bear: Goodnight Little Bear *Little Bill: Me and My Family *Little Bill: Big Little Bill *Dora the Explorer: Wish on a Star *Dora the Explorer: Swing Into Action *Little Bear: Little Sherlock Bear *Blue's Clues: All Kinds of Signs *Blue's Clues: Playtime With Periwinkle *Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie *Dora the Explorer: Dora's Backpack Adventure *Little Bear: Campfire Tales *Blue's Clues: Reading with Blue *Little Bill: I Love Animal *Little Bill: What I Did at School *Merry Christmas Little Bill *Dora the Explorer: Christmas *Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Band *Blue's Clues: Get to Know Joe *Blue's Clues: It's Joe Time! *Dora the Explorer: Swing Into Action *Dora the Explorer: Map Adventures *Dora the Explorer: Move to the Music *Oswald: Welcome to Big City *Oswald: Outdoors With Oswald *Oswald: Best Buddies Nick Jr. (Australia) Nick Jr. Australia is a 24-hour children's channel in Australia designed for pre-schoolers. Nick Jr. was a morning programming block on Nickelodeon until 2004, when Foxtel launched it as a full 24-hour kids channel.[2] The channel is run by XYZnetworks, under license from Viacom, and is also available on Austar and Optus Television. History Before Nick Jr. officially launched as a 24-hour TV channel, it was part of Nickelodeon's morning line-up which included such shows as Blue's Clues, Bob the Builder, and Dora the Explorer and much more. On 21 January 2004, Foxtel announced a brand new digital service along with new channel line-ups which included Nick Jr. and on 14 March 2004, Nick Jr. officially launched to be the first 24-hour Australian kids channel to play shows suited for pre-schoolers. For a few months after Nick Jr. became a full channel, it kept a 2-hour time slot on Nickelodeon in the mornings from 8:00am until 10:00am, but the time allocated to the block was far shorter than it was before it became a full channel. The channel used the new Nick Jr. logo from Friday 26 March 2010.[3] From 2004 until 2010, the channel used a localised logo with two kangaroos. Current programming *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''Allegra's Window'' *''Angelina Ballerina'' *''Astro Farm'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' *''Balamory'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Blue's Room'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Boohbah'' *''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' *''Buzzy Bee and Friends'' *''Charlie Brown and Friends'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Chorlton and the Wheelies'' *''Cooking For Kids with Luis'' *''The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures'' *''Cubeez'' *''Curious George'' *''Cushion Kids'' *''Dino Dan'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Engie Benjy'' *''The Fairies'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''Fourways Farm'' *''Franklin'' *''Franny's Feet'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''Gardening for Kids with Madi'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''Hana's Helpline'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Hi-5'' *''The Hoobs'' *''Humf'' *''I Spy'' *''James the Cat'' *''Jellikins'' *''Kipper'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''Lah-Lah'' *''LazyTown'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Bill'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Magic Mountain'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''Martha Speaks'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Merlin the Magical Puppy'' *''Miffy'' *''Minuscule'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Moschops'' *''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' *''My Friend Mark'' *''Ollie - Ollie is a show presented by the first Australian Sesame Street Muppet Ollie.'' *''Old Bear Stories'' *''Olivia'' *''Open Sesame'' *''Oswald'' *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' *''PB Bear and Friends'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Pic Me'' *''Poppy Cat'' *''Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Roary the Racing Car'' *''Rubbadubbers'' *''The Save-Ums'' *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Super Why!'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends'' *''The Story Store'' *''The Treacle People'' *''The Upside Down Show'' *''The Wiggles'' *''Tots TV'' *''Wimzie's House'' *''Wobbly Land'' *''Wonder Pets'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' List of Nick Jr. ID and Promos *Piano Dancers (1994): The Nick Jr. humans dance on a piano. This was on Sing Along with Eureeka, Sing Along with Binyah Binyah and Sing along with Allegra and Lindi. *Toaster (1994): The Nick Jr. humans pop out of the toaster.This was only shown on Small is Beautiful. *Monopoly (1994): The Nick Jr. humans run on a game board that has a strange resemblance of the Parker Brothers game Monopoly. This was shown on Play Along with Binyah and Friends and Play Along with Allegra and Friends. *Frogs (1997) The Nick Jr. frogs are leaping over a pond. The Jr. frog however, falls into the pond. This was on Arts and Crafts, ABCs and 123s and summertime Tales. *Cats (1997) A Nick cat is playing with yarn, but a Jr. kitten pops out of it & they form. This was on Story Time and Friends. *Elephants (1997) Some Nick Jr. elephants perform in a circus. This was only shown on Blue's Birthday. *Hippos (1996) Two hippos eat flowers and become the Nick Jr. logo. *Lions (1996) Some Nick Jr. lions are learning to roar. This was only shown on Blue's Big Treasure Hunt. *Dnosaurs (1995) A Jr. dinosaur tries to slide on a Nick dinosaur, but he crashes and they form. This only appeared in Blue's Discoveries. *Nick Jr. is Just for Me 1 (2000) This bumper is actually an intro montage. First, we see the Nickelodeon banana ID, then we lead-up to kids going to the house along with clips from Little Bill, Little Bear and Blue's Clues. The kids turn on the TV and watch the Nick Jr. hippo ID. At the end, we hear the lyrics "Nick Jr.'s just for me!" in the Nick Jr. theme. This first appeared in Blue's Safari and was on all Nick Jr. Videotapes until Classic Clues. *Fish (1995): Some Nick Jr. fish swim in the sea. This was only shown on Blue's Big Pajama Party. *Bouncing (1994) The Nick Jr. humans are bouncing in the sky. This appeared on Family tales, Meet Little Bear and some 2003 DVDs. *Nick Jr. is Just for Me 2 (2000) This bumper is actually an intro montage. First, we see the Nickelodeon banana ID, then we lead-up to kids going to the house along with clips from Little Bill, The Adventures of Paddington Bear, Gullah Gullah Island, Tots TV, Little Bear, Kipper, The Raggy Dolls, The Story Store, Blue's Clues, Allegra's Window, The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures, The Treacle People, Franklin and Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat The kids turn on the TV and watch the Nick Jr. hippo ID. At the end, we hear the lyrics "Nick Jr.'s just for me!" in the Nick Jr. theme. on all Nick Jr. Videotapes. *Nick Jr Celebrates... (2004) with Cilps from Blue's Clues, Dora the Explorer, The Raggy Dolls, Oswald, Little Bill, Bob the Builder, The Hoobs, The Forgotten Toys, Little Bear, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Mr. Men and Little Miss, Budgie the Little Helicopter, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Kipper, James the Cat, Astro Farm, Bananas in Pyjamas and PB Bear and Friends. Triva Trustworthiness means Be Honest tell the truth Keep your promises. At The Puzzle Place, Julie learned that having Skye trust her is very important. Respect is showing others the way you want to be treated. Barney, Min, Tosha, and Shawn sing a song to teach Baby Bop about Respect. Responsibility means Be accountable for your words, actions, and attitudes control. In Arnold learned that part of Responsibility is taking care of the that you borrow like Mrs. Frizzle's keys. Fairness means Play by the rules, Take turns, share with and listen to others. Lamb Chop learned how to share and kids need to be fair to parents too. Caring meansBe kind • Be compassionate and show you care. On Gullah Gullah Island, James learned that when you care about someone you need to be nice to them even when they make a mistake. Citizenship means Do your share to make your school and community better • In the jungle, Babar and the rest the animals work together to put out the fire. What Did Go To The Radio City Music Hall in Universal Studios Florida to See All Nee Kids for Character. the Balloon drop and conffetti at the Universal Studios right here orlando we can fix The song and of Video is as an under when Julie Woo, Leon MacNeal, Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, Babar, Pillsbury Doughboy The Cat in the Hat, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Garfield, George Jetson, Kino, Madeline, Ronald McDonald, Peter Rabbit, Scooby-Doo, Spot, Thomas the Tank Engine, Woody Woodpecker, Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Dusty The Dinosaur, SuperTed, Rosie and Jim, B1 and B2, Huckleberry Hound, Huxley Pig, Paddington Bear, Polkaroo, Johnson, Charlie Chalk, Pingu, Tommy Pickles, Popeye, Winnie the Pooh, Snoopy, Lucy van Pelt, Bump and Character Count Kids sing a Song', although it was never sung. Cast *François Nguyen as Tom Selleck *Alice Dinnean as Julie Woo *Noel MacNeal as Leon MacNeal *Peter Linz as Skye Nakaiye *Rory Carty as Peter Rabbit *Rebecca Nagan as Rosie *Robin Stevens as Jim and Duck *Daws Butler as Yogi Bear *Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear *Martin Jarvis as Huxley Pig, Sam Seagull and Horace *Garry Scale as Johnson *Katrina Sedgwick as McDuff *Doug Scroope as Diesel *Peter Brown as Alfred *Emily Lumbers as Squeaky *Bob West as Barney *Julie Johnson as Baby Bop *Patty Wirtz as B.J. *Sir Michael Hordern as Paddington Bear *Jack Mercer as Popeye *Jackson Beck as Bluto *Mae Questel as Olive Oyl *George O'Hanlon as George Jetson *Jean Vander Pyl as Rosie the Robot *Mel Blanc as Mr. Spacely *Carlo Bonomi as Pingu and Roddy *Lily Tomlin as Valerie Felicity Frizzle *Danny Tamberelli as Arnold Matthew *Perlstein Daniel DeSanto as Carlos Ramon *Tara Meyer as Dorothy Ann *Erica Luttrell as Keesha Franklin *Maia Filar as Phoebe Terese *Stuart Stone as Ralphie Tennelli *Max Beckford as Tim Jamal *Lisa Yamanaka as Wanda Li *Renessa Blitz as Janet Perlstein *Jeff Bergman as Pillsbury Doughboy *Allan Sherman as The Cat in the Hat *Daws Butler as Karlos K. Krinklebine *Tony Frazier as Conrad *Pamelyn Ferdin as Sally *Don Messick as Scooby-Doo *Casey Kasem as Shaggy *Nicole Jaffe as Velma *Frank Welker as Fred *Heather North as Daphne *Alan Reed as Fred Flintstone *Mel Blanc as Barney Rubble *Jean Vander Pyl as Wilma Flintstone *Bea Benaderet as Betty Rubble *Marsha Moreau as Madeline *Stevie Vallance as Miss Clavel *Kelly Sheridan as Danielle *Kristin Fairlie as Nicole *Vanessa King as Chloe *Narrated by Sebastian Cabot *Sterling Holloway as Winnie the Pooh *Shari Lewis as Herself, Lamb Chop and Charlie Horse *Mel Blanc as Woody Woodpecker *Simon Cadell as Bump and Birdie *Mark Ritts as Kino *Daws Butler as Huckleberry Hound *Bill Meléndez as Snoopy *Angela Lee as Lucy van Pelt *Philip D. Garcia as Binyah Binyah *Vanessa Baden as Vanessa *James Edward Coleman III as James *Ron Daise as Ron *Natalie Daise as Natalie *Armando Guerra as Armando *Manolo Villaverde as Abuelo *Shaina M. Freeman as Shaina *Sara Makeba Daise as Sara *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Christine Cavanaugh as Chuckie Finster *Kath Soucie as Betty, Phil and Lil DeVille *Jack Riley by Stu Pickles *Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles *Joe Alaskey as Grandpa Lou *Michael Bell as Chaz Finster *Philip Proctor as Howard Deville *Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles *Duncan Wass as B1 *Nicholas Opolski as B2 *Sandie Lillingston as Amy *Taylor Owynns as Lulu *Jeremy Scrivener as Morgan *Squire Fridell as Ronald McDonald *Gordon Pinsent as King Babar *Peter Yarrow as King Babar (singing voice) *Dawn Greenhalgh as Queen Celeste *Stuart Stone as Cousin Arthur *Gavin MaGrath as Babar (Child) *Tara Charendoff as Celeste (Child) *Paul Nicholas as Spot, Blue Bird and Sally *Michael Williams as Charlie Chalk *Lorenzo Music as Garfield *Gregg Berger as Odie *Thom Huge as Jon Arbuckle *Derek Griffiths as SuperTed *Jon Pertwee as Spotty *Victor Spinetti as Texas Pete *Roy Kinnear as Bulk *Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton *Andrew Sabiston as Polkaroo Previews #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Fun & Games #Sing & Dance With Barney #1-2-3-4 Seasons #It Time For Counting #Waiting for Santa #Barney In Outer Space #Barney's Big Surprise! Live! #Barney's Adventure Bus #Barney Good Day Good Night #Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Borrowers VHS #Franklin VHS #The Busy World of Richard Scarry #CATS - The Video Trailer #Groundling Marsh VHS #Joe Scruggs Live! #Mother Goose Rock and Rhyme VHS Category:Barney Movies Category:Classical Music Category:Barney Home Video Season 1-13 Category:Barney Videos